Decisions
by NotEveryJulietNeedsARomeo
Summary: Dingo comes to Dentech with a new friend,His new Teammate Erin.When they come,chaos follows. A sercets are reveled, and Tomhawkman will have to make a tough decision, one that could effect everyone, even the navi he's grown to like, or even love. TmhkxOc
1. New Teammate

Juliet: I decided to rewrite this fanfic cause it was getting confusing even for me to understand what I was going to put next . So I decided to base this fanfic completely off of the manga versions of the characters. Just for it to be a little less confusing.

___________________________________________________________________________________

The Indian navi known as Tomhawkman walked through the net in the Netopian Intelligence Headquarters. He's Net-op, Dingo, was having lunch at the moment. So he had enough time to walk around for awhile before a meeting with Colonel and Baryl. He sighed before he stopped walked and looked at some navis next to him, they looked like they were whispering something. They looked at him before turning and started to walk away, continuing their conversation. People had always treated him like this, like some weak little navi because of the way he looked like a human child. He was the complete opposite of that, he could've beaten up those navis then and there. But he decided against it and continued walking. People had always talked about him behind his back, ever since Colonel had brought him here. But he didn't care, all he cared about was working for Colonel.

"Hey Tomhawkman!" He heard his Net-op say as a screen appeared next to his head. "It's time for the meeting, get to Meeting Room A ok?" He said and Tomhawkman nodded.

"Ok Dingo, I'm on my way." Tomhawkman said before running to the Meeting room in the net as Dingo did the same in the human world.

"You can't be serious!" A navi next to Tomhawkman yelled at Colonel. "Bringing another kid to the team? What are you thinking?!" That last part hit Tomhawkman pretty hard, he wasn't a kid.

"You can at least listen to what is going on before judging me." Colonel said in a cold tone, Baryl then continued from the human world meeting room. "This Navi and Net-op have astounding abilities that will be useful to us. If you do not like it then you may leave." He said and no one in the room moved an inch. "Good, now I wish to introduce you all to them." Baryl said from his monitor.

Just as Baryl said that, the door to the meeting room opened. The people that were seated at the meeting table looked over to the door. They were surprised at what they saw, mainly Dingo. They saw a teenage boy walk in, he wore black pants with a dark blue and purple hoodie, a pair of black and blue gloves that ran up and down most of his arms, with a silver spider web-like design on them, he also wore dark purple shoes and a chocker with a bat charm hanging off of it. But what puzzled Dingo the most is the fact of the boy's blue hair, that wasn't exactly natural, and what about the dark sunglasses he wore? Dingo couldn't even see his face.

"Team, this is Erin Neon. Our newest recruit." Baryl said from the monitor.

"This is ridiculous Baryl! How can you even think about bringing another kid onto the team? Not that Dingo and Tomhawkman weren't a huge help to us, but it seems like your abusing your powers!" One of the soldiers yelled.

"As I said before Jackson…If you do not like it them please leave." Baryl said.

The soldier known as Jackson jacked out his navi, who had been the one that had yelled out earlier, and stomped out of the room.

"I hope I'm not causing any trouble…" Erin said as he walked farther into the room.

"No problem at all. Please take a seat." Baryl said and Erin sat down next to Dingo. He took out a dark purple and black PET and jacked in his navi.

In the net, the navis saw Erin's navi log in. To their surprise, it was a female navi! She had long black hair pulled back into a high ponytail, she wore a blue kimono like dress, that went down to her knees, with a large dark red bow, and it was sleeveless. She had black gloves going up and down her arms and black boots . She had a pair of dark red Headphones that she wore on her head, with her navi mark covering her ears, a spider web design.

"Thank you for coming Lilly." Colonel said and she nodded, sitting down next to Tomhawkman. Then the meeting began

~FF to after the meeting, the human world~

The meeting had just ended, everyone was leaving as soon as they jacked out their navis. Dingo and Erin were at the door about to walk out when Baryl called them.

"Dingo, Erin, I need to speak with you." He said and Dingo and Erin looked at each other before heading back into the room, closing the door behind them.

"Yes Baryl?" Dingo was the first to speak up.

"I have a special mission for you two." He started. "I need you two to go to Dentech City. I need you to deliver something and stay there for awhile." Baryl explained.

"Dentech city? That's a long way's away. May I ask what we are delivering?" Erin asked.

"You are delivering a program to Dr. Hikari, and this program must be kept safe. It is very important to the research in Scilabs."

"Hikari… That's Lan's dad!" Dingo said, remembering where that name had come from.

"Yes, he is. I will also need you two to stay in Dentech for awhile. I'm not sure how long you two will be there though." Baryl said. "You're flight leaves tomorrow. Please get ready tonight, the plane is going to leave at 8am. Dr. Hikari has already been told that you are coming." He said the looked at Erin . "I want Lilly to carry the program."

Erin nodded and jacked Lilly into the table computer where she logged in, in front of Colonel. Whom handed her a white box.

"I'm counting on both of you." Colonel said when Lilly took the box. She nodded and logged out.

"Let's go Erin." Dingo said before heading towards the door. Erin looked at Baryl and smiled before leaving with Erin.

As soon as Erin and Dingo had left the room, Baryl sighed. Colonel looked at her Net-op through a screen.

"Master Baryl, are you sure this is a wise thing to do?" Colonel asked. "I mean, Erin and Lilly are…"

"They'll be fine, that's why I sent Dingo and Tomhawkman with them. Just in case." Baryl said.

Colonel looked down and thought for a moment. 'I really hope they can handle this…'

______

"Lan! Great timing! I have something to tell you!" Dr. Hikari said as the brunet walked into his office with a lunch box.

"Here you go dad, your lunch. And what do you mean you have something to tell me?" Lan said as he handed the lunch box to his father.

"Remember your friend Dingo?" Dr. Hikari asked as he took the lunch box from his son and placed it on his desk.

"Yeah! What about him?" Lan asked

"Well, he's coming to Dentech soon with a new friend. Him and one of his teammates will be delivering something here from Netopia." Dr. Hikari said. "He might be here awhile."

"Cool! When does he get here?!" Lan asked, excited that his friend was coming from Netopia.

"Tomorrow. But you have school Lan." Dr. Hikari said and he heard a groan come from his son.

"Can't I skip school to go meet him?" Lan pleaded and Dr. Hikari shook his head.

"No, you're going to school. He'll be at our house by the time you get home." Dr. Hikari said and Lan sighed.

"Fine…"Lan mumbled before walking out of his father's office and out of the Scilabs building.

"Isn't this great?! We finally get to see Tomhawkman and Dingo after almost a year!" Megaman said happily from his PET. Lan took his PET out of its pocket and looked at his Netnavi.

"Yeah! But I wonder who the person with him is gonna be like." Lan pondered

"Well, we'll know tomorrow, until then you have homework to finish!" Megaman nagged.

"Who gives a kid homework on the weekends anyways?!" Lan asked to none and sighed as he headed home


	2. Past meets Present

**Juliet:** Here's chapter two! I haven't been able to update any of my stories because of school. But I will make sure to update them soon.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Dingo and Erin arrived at the airport about 20 minutes before their plane was supposed to board. They were taking a public plane instead of a private jet like Dingo sometimes did when he went on missions. But Baryl said that this would be less noticeable, but he did manage to get them first class tickets. They stood outside of their exit, waiting for the plane to board.

"How much longer?" Dingo asked for what seemed like the 10th time in the last five minutes.

"We still have about 10 minutes left Dingo." Erin answered to spare Tomahawkman the trouble of yelling at Dingo…again. "Just try to relax."

"Sorry, I'm just bored." Dingo said then looked over at Erin. A question popped into Dingo's head. "Hey Erin, have you ever been to Dentech?" Dingo asked. Since he had no idea what Dentech looked like, it would be nice to have someone show him around if they couldn't find Lan.

"Actually, yes. My uncle lives there and I was raised there." Erin said, looking over at Dingo. "My uncle used to work at Scilabs with Lan's father. So we were good friends growing up."

"Really? I guess I'm following you then." Dingo said smiling and Erin nodded before they were interrupted by Lilly.

"Hey, your guy's plane is early, it's boarding now! Hurry or you'll miss it." Lilly warned and Erin picked up his small backpack off of the ground. "Let's go then." Erin said before he started to walk to the halls that lead them to their plane. Dingo picked up his suitcase and followed him. "Why did he only bring a small backpack?" Dingo thought then pushed it aside, it wasn't really important anyways.

The bell rang and the young students saw was a flash of brown run past them and through the door. It was Lan who seemed to be in a hurry. Maylu, Dex, and Yai sighed.

"What's his hurry? He told me that we were going to practice our netbattling skills after school!" Dex yelled as he left the class room with the two girls.

"He told me that one of his friends from Netopia is coming here. He wanted to meet up with them." Maylu said as they left the school building.

"He still didn't have to run out like that!" Yai complained as her limo pulled up. "Come on, we're going to catch up with him!" Maylu and Dex nodded and got into the limo with Yai.

___________

Lan skated up to the Scilabs building and started to head up to his father's lab.

"Was it ok to leave the others like that?" Megaman said as they came close to Dr. Hikari's lab.

"They'll understand, I'll just practice with Dex later." Lan said as he opened the door's to his father's lab. He walked in and saw his father sitting at his computer with two teenage boys next to him. One he recognized right away. "Hey Dingo!" He said happily as he went over to his friend.

Dingo turned around and saw Lan. "Yo Lan! Long time no see!!" he said as he gave his friend a playful punch on the arm. That to Lan actually hurt.

"Yeah it has been awhile." Lan said before looking up at the other boy with dark blue hair, he could've sworn that he knew this guy from somewhere.

Erin noticed Lan's expression and turned towards him as well. "Aw come on Lan, you don't remember me?"

Lan thought for a moment. He defiantly knew that voice from somewhere. That's when he remembered.

"_Megaman! Are you ok?!" a smaller Lan yelled (_Age:8)_ yelled into his PET at his slightly injured navi._

"_I-I'm fine Lan, sorry I lost…" Megaman said looking up at his Net-op with a sad face._

"_Hey, That was a good battle." Lan looked up to see the person who he had just lost the netbattle to. He was about 2 years older than him with short bark blue hair, sunglasses over his eyes and he was wearing all black. "If you train a little harder you could be an excellent net battler."_

"_Really?! You think so?" Lan's eyes shined when he said this._

"_Yeah, hey how about this, I'll train you. And who knows, maybe you'll be able to beat me one day." The boy said with a smiled._

"_That would be awesome!" The young said with excitement. "Thank you..uh..what's your name?" _

"_Call me Erin."_

"E-Erin?" Lan said in disbelief, the person who had taught him almost everything he knows about netbattling was standing right in front of him for the first time in years. Lan's thoughts about this were interrupted by Erin putting him in a headlock and giving him a noggie.

"There you go. Glad to know I left an impression on you Lanny." Erin said with a smirk on his face while he messed up the brunette's hair.

"H-Hey! Cut it out! And I told you not to call me that!" Lan yelled at Erin and Erin finally let go of him.

"Whatever Lanny." Erin said.

"Sorry to interrupt the moment." Dr. Hikari suddenly said and the three teens looked at him. "But could you jack in your guy's navis into this computer? I'll explain in a second." He said and the teens looked at each other then they all got out their PET's and jacked in their navis.

Tomahawkman, Megaman and Lilly appeared in the cyber world.

"Hey Megaman!" Tomahawkman said to his blue friend.

"Hey Tomahawkman, Hey Lilly, Long time no see!" He said then Dr. Hikari began speaking again.

"Alright, I'll explain what's going on." He started and the navis looked up at the screen that Dr. Hikari appeared on. "I'm going to ask permission to separate the program that Erin and Dingo gave me and split it up between your guy's programs." He said before turning to the net-ops.

"Why would you do that dad?" Lan asked.

"This program is too important to lose. I wish to install parts of the program into your navis so that it will be safe for the time being." Dr. Hikari explained.

"I'm fine with it." Erin said and Dingo looked at him then looked at their PET's

"What' about you Tomahawkman? You ok with it?" Dingo asked.

"It's for the mission right? I'm fine with it." He said in reply.

"And you Megaman?" Lan asked.

"If your fine with it then I'm fine with it." Megaman said

"If it's decided then I'm going to ask for you three to get in the capsules that are about to appear behind you." Dr. Hikari said to the navis as he turned back around and pushed a few keys on his keyboard.

The navis turned around to see three capsules appear behind them. They look at each other before they climbed into the capsules and laid down in them. The lid closed over them and some sort of gas came into the camber. The gas caused them to go into sleep mode.

"How long is this going to take?" Dingo asked.

"About an hour at most. Keep your PET's with you, I'll send them to you when it's done." Dr. Hikari said as he pushed a few more keys on the keyboard. "You guys can go if you want until then." Just as Dr. Hikari said this, Maylu, Dex and Yai walked into the lab.

"Guys?! What are you doing here?" Lan asked as he looked towards the door. Dingo and Erin looked as well, though they were slightly confused.

"You left without saying anything! We were suppose to netbattle after school remember?" Dex yelled at Lan and everyone in the room had an anime sweatdrop moment.

Maylu noticed Erin and Dingo and decided to change the subject before a fight broke out. "Are you Lan's friends from Netopia?" She asked and they nodded.

"I'm Dingo and this is Erin." He said and that caused Dex and Yai to look at them.

"Erin?" Maylu asked looking over at Erin. "Wow! You've changed!"

"I would say the same about you May." Erin said walking over to them. "Listen, netbattling can wait, can we get something to eat? I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry." He said, trying to avoid having to explain why Lan can't netbattle right now.

"Yeah me too. The plane ride over here was long as heck." Dingo said walking over to the group.

"Then we'll all go to eat, my treat." Yai said and the group cheered before walking out of Scilabs.


End file.
